The embodiment relates to a communication terminal and an antenna apparatus thereof.
A wireless power transmission or a wireless energy transfer refers to a technology of wirelessly transferring electric energy to desired devices. In the 1800's, an electric motor or a transformer employing the principle of electromagnetic induction has been extensively used and then a method for transmitting electrical energy by irradiating electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves or lasers, has been suggested. Actually, electrical toothbrushes or electrical razors, which are frequently used in daily life, are charged based on the principle of electromagnetic induction. The electromagnetic induction refers to a phenomenon in which voltage is induced so that current flows when a magnetic field is varied around a conductor. Although the commercialization of the electromagnetic induction technology has been rapidly progressed around small-size devices, the power transmission distance thereof is short.
In general, a wireless communication system provides various multi-media services such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), blue-tooth, and Internet. In this case, in order for the wireless communication system to easily provide the multi-media services, a high transmission rate of a large amount of data must be ensured. To this end, researches and studies have been carried out in order to improve the performance of an antenna apparatus. This is because an antenna apparatus substantially transmits/receives data in the communication terminal. The antenna apparatus may operate at the resonance frequency band to transmit/receive the data.
However, the resonance frequency band is narrow in the antenna apparatus. Accordingly, the communication terminal includes a plurality of antenna apparatuses so that the resonance frequency band may be expanded. However, since the communication terminal requires a space for installing the antenna apparatuses, it is difficult to miniaturize the communication terminal. That is, it is difficult for the communication terminal to use a relatively wide resonance frequency band through a single antenna apparatus.